Wallflowers
by odette-chan
Summary: They were all wallflowers, really. An anthology of one-shots, drabbles and whatnot about the four housemates and the maniacal sensation that is Nakahara Sunako.
1. The Myth of Nakahara Sunako

**Standard Disclaimer here. **

That italic bits indicate…like…events or what's happening or comments from students as this story…is…narrated…

But read as you will, it should make sense. Ignore the dots....They're there because I couldn't space out the paragraphs like I wanted.

* * *

**The Myth of Nakahara Sunako**

**.**

**.  
**

Contrary to popular belief, Nakahara Sunako was not the spawn of the Satan. Though she would have blushed at the compliment.

She didn't have a torture chamber either. Though it had been on her wish list since she was thirteen.

She didn't drink blood or feast on human flesh; she drank soda and feasted on chocolate.

Her favourite hobby wasn't slashing and stabbing at people. Though she really, _really_ loved slasher movies and uh…actually, she was highly capable of doing those things.

But generally she was….kinda normal.

.

Speaking of the devil (ha), Nakahara Sunako was walking down the corridor...

Well, floating. She sometimes did that.

Students of Mori High had mostly become used to the strange things that happened around Nakahara; several hid under their books in case of any exploding light bulbs as she floated past and others pulled out flashlight helmets in case she had a _particularly_ dark aura around her that day.

But most just avoided her path.

.

.

Some say her family was murdered. Some even say she was the one who murdered them. The rumours really ran amuck.

Some things though, the general populace agreed on.

That she was living with the most handsome and popular guys in Mori High was – _several girls sighed here_ – true. They had stalked the boys and Sunako home several times already to confirm.

That Takano Kyouhei was in love with Nakahara Sunako was absolutely, completely untrue, nay, IMPOSSIBLE. LUDICROUS.

Even if he had said so last Valentine's Day.

.

"_I mean, she's so…so scary and gloomy!"_

"_She's not his type!"_

"_No way! No way! Kyouhei-kun's heart must never belong to Nakahara!"_

"_Impossible! Kyouhei-kun confessed his love for me two weekends ago!" _

"_Ha! As if he would. He's already kissed me! And that was a month ago. I'm seeing him tonight!"_

"_Ha! You? I think not."_

_There was a subsequent scuffle with much pulling of hair and scratching with manicured nails._

.

.

Yes...

Her relationship with the four "Princes of Mori High" was something that everyone envied. Even the teachers, disturbing as that was.

However, she didn't seem to appreciate their prescence as much as the other girls did.

"_What kind of girl is she anyway?!"_

She generally avoided them, something that pleased some girls. They could relate to her constant nosebleeds.

Still, most of the female population loathed and behaved in a hostile manner towards her because of her relationship with them, but her class half loved her for it because it meant they could catch a glimpse of one of those beautiful beings when they came to see her.

Like now…

"_Sunako-chan, can I borrow your Japanese-English dictionary? I've left mine at home."_

"_SQUEE! Takenaga-kuuun!"_

_A Noi-shaped beast snarled in the corner._

.

Or yesterday when, bishounen of all bishounens, Takano Kyouhei came into the class.

"_Oi, Nakahara Sunako! I'm still hungry! You didn't pack enough for me!"_

"_I packed two for you! Just like you asked!"_

Girls could be heard muttering about how unfair it was that Sunako got to pack anything or do anything that Kyouhei asked for.

"_NOT ENOUGH! I want yours!"_

"_Get lost!"_

"_I want your mushroom omelette!"_

"_Kyouhei-kun! I have mushroom omelette!" several girls cried out at once. Oh, those girls were cunning…_

_He glared at them all before snatching Sunako's bento and running off. _

"_You bastard!"_

_Sunako sped off after him. _

.

.

Nakahara Sunako's sporting prowess was another known known among the student populace. That had been proven at the sporting festival last year, as well as at the swimming carnival. In fact, she still held the sporting record.

"_How un-ladylike!"_

"_Wrong! She is cool and awesome!"_

"_Ahh. Noi-chan is defending Nakahara-san again. She is so kind and generous!"_

.

.

Most would be surprised that Nakahara Sunako had been raised like any other normal child.

"_No wayyy."_

There had to be some kind of traumatic childhood event that resulted in the current manifestation of pure malice that she was, right?

.

Nope. She was raised in Hokkaido. Though…um…she did play with bears and make friends with Yuki-onna's great-great-great grandchild while she was there.

And learn how to catch fish with her bare hands…

And learn how to fight wild animals…

And her mum did have a penchant for dangerous pets….

.

Okay, so it wasn't quite a conventional childhood.

.

"_And what about her obsession with…with…eeeek! I can't even mention them."_

Anatomy dolls? Skulls? Skeletons? Preserved innards? Blood? Gore? Corpses? Horror movies? Zombies? Bats? Implements of torture?

Ahhh…you'll have to ask Nakahara Sunako about that.

.

"_Ehhh?" _

_Nakahara Sunako's head spun slowly around, an illusory trick she'd practiced after watching The Exorcist multiple times. Her eyes were glowing strangely. Are…Are they snakes and insects crawling around her??!_

_Her hair was flying out behind her. _

_Wh-what light was that that made her face seem ghoulish? _

_There were screams and yells as the light bulbs explode. _

"_Kami-sama! It's a banshee!"_

_._

_._

_.  
_

Maybe you'd better not…

* * *

**I hope that was at least, mildly amusing. This is just generally my little venting machine (haha, vending machine, gettit?) while I wait for manga updates. I'm basically supplying my own PGE/Wallflower fixes. **

**In this sort of…anthology, it's going to be a variety of one-shots, character analyses, fluff and angst…and stuff. So stick around and shizzzz. **


	2. Perspectives 1

**Standard disclaimer here.**

Four point of views from four bishounen.

* * *

.

.

You know, she wasn't all that bad.

No classic beauty but definitely a _femme fatale._

And, I, Morii Ranmaru, lover extraordinaire_, _beast of the boudoir, man-whore, whatever you want to call my penis, totally _dig femme fatales_.

She looks absolutely fatal in a kimono. Figuratively and literally because that katana hiding in the small of her back is not just for show and hey, I'm not ashamed that I'm a bit of a masochist. I'm all for bondage!

Not to mention that Waffen SS uniform.

Though, that's more Kyouhei's thing. _Heh. That idiot._

I've got to admit, we've done a fairly good job on Nakahara Sunako. We still can't drag her away from blood splatter movies or Saw II and she still laughs hysterically whenever she watches Sweeney Todd but at least I'm not getting rashes anymore.

As for whether _she _knows that she looks fatally beautiful in a kimono…I've got several, well-laid plans and dramatic scenarios up my sleeve.

.

.

It's not healthy staying locked up in a room for days on end. I should know, I've been there, done that. I understand her want for solitude and quiet, I use to crave it too. I still do, sometimes.

But whether she'd be better off being a lady or as she is now? I'm not so sure. Her unhealthy obsession with the macabre could be lessened a little. Not to mention her view of the world and of us.

So would we really want to have a lady-Sunako? If the whole poison toadstools situation were any indication, I'd veto against it. After knowing her for so long, could we really live with a Sunako who didn't clean her dolls in the summer? A Sunako who didn't hoard chocolate like a dragon with treasure? A Sunako who didn't watch gory, horror movies until 3AM? Who didn't fight for her beliefs and morals with her severe brand of justice?

Really, Nakahara Sunako is fine as she is. We might be cleaning blood off ourselves for years ahead but…seeing Sunako, her skeletons and anatomy dolls surrounding her, her eyes gleaming almost red and a sinister giggle emanating from the darkness is somehow…_right_, at least for me.

.

.

Sunako-chan is good with children...

It seems impossible. But Yae seems to like her. And Gin…well, he's as frightened as ever of skulls and skeletons but he liked her too.

She…She isn't too bad sometimes. She's really nice when she wants to be. Somehow, I can see her as a mother.

I really wish for Sunako-chan to see that she is beautiful. But even if she stays as she is, she has a good heart. And that's what matters! That guy who said she was ugly had no right to say that to her. If I could meet him, I would hit him with everything I had. Though, Kyouhei might do a better job.

And love…Sunako probably deserves that more than anyone I know.

Actually, that's why I think Kyouhei and Sunako are _perfect _for each other.

Because they both deserve it.

Sometimes they really bug me that they're so dense. I guess we have some more work ahead of us. But it'll be worth it when Sunako is truly happy and free of the whole 'ugly' thing.

.

.

You know what I hate about that girl? That she's so hung up about that whole 'ugly' thing. I mean, come on! It's been years now!

And she's so _stubborn_. I hate that she thinks that there is some kind of huge gap between her and the rest of the world. It's just an excuse so that she can continue wallowing in self-pity. Free rent for making her a lady is damn near impossible if she doesn't want to be one.

Lady! Bah! That sounds nothing like her! She's this…asexual, creepy black cloth covered ball of squealing trouble. The amount of trouble she gets into! The amount of times I've had to pull her out of the mess she's made! She goes into frenzies that no one else can get her out of. And the way she takes things literally or too far. She drives me insane!

And the worst part? The worst part is that I love her, stubbornness, self-pity, trouble and all. I love her because she's not just any kind of girl. She's Nakahara Sunako and she kicks ass.

I love her because she's unreal, she does what she wants, when she wants and she doesn't give a flying fuck.

And God, she's beautiful…She's beautiful because she knows what's right and believes in it.

She's beautiful because she made that kotatsu and she makes the best fried shrimp in the world.

And the other three and that darn Noi knew it before I did but I love her, Hiroshi, green tea ice-cream, gore, knives and whatever else she throws at me.

I love her because she knows me, inside and out and she's the only girl who ever has.

.

.

~Owari

* * *

**Heehee. Fluff :3**

**Some are a bit too short for my liking. But, it's not like I'm not going to be writing more from their POVs. **

**Mmmm....review please?  
**


End file.
